1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet head that ejects ink from a nozzle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2003-80725 discloses an ink-jet recording apparatus having a recording head unit, an ink tank, and a tube. The recording head unit includes a recording head that ejects ink to a record medium. The ink tank stores therein ink which will be supplied to the recording head unit. The tube supplies ink from the ink tank to the recording head unit. Provided inside the recording head unit is an air trap unit that traps air bubbles generated in the tube. The air trap unit includes a tubular joint that is fitted in the tube. The joint has a neck and a head of tapered shape. The neck protrudes from a main body of the joint. The head is expanded from the neck, and reduced in diameter toward the tube. A fixing member is attached to a portion of the tube fitted with the joint, so that the tube is fixed to the joint.